phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!
Real? Does anyone know if there is actually any information on this one? It seems too good to be true 09MurphyM 00:52, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :The information is based on this story from WHAS-TV regarding Phineas and Ferb, the Make-A-Wish Foundation, and a Kentucky girl they helped. Yer pal, Mobo85 01:00, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Thus, so many fanfics come true. [[User:Scubadave|'If there's something weird...and it don't look good...guess who it is...']]Ghost Nappa!! 23:40, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Right-O! But, we've had a few too many Birthday's in our series. I still don't quite believe this...(TheNegativeKid) Until more information leaks out, I say we leave the page alone. Right now, it seems like it's real, and the video clip provided is enough proof for now (in my opinion) to say that it's a real episode. 12:10, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :Yep, it's officially real. We got some pictures to prove it now about the unnamed birthday episode: The User was "Sanjay1" that captured it in 11 news. Patrickau 26 08:26, February 27, 2011 (UTC) How Many Birthdays Has There Been? First there was Candace's birthday, Then Linda's birthday, DR.Doof's birthday, Perry's birthday was mentioned, and I know theres more but that's a lot. And thus, many fanfics come true...trust me, I know....[[User:Scubadave|'Cause everyday's a brand new day!']]Carpe Diem! 03:25, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :Candace, Linda, Doofenshmirtz, Vanessa, Perry (in the comic), Doofenshmirtz's Mom. I think there may be another one... -'MooMoo' {talk} 04:49, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :There's too many birthdays already. It's unrealistic. At Scubadave, does Fanon actually encourage every character having their birthday in summer? What does that have to do with our discussion? PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 23:29, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :the girl said Hapy Birth day Phineas so it's Phineas' birthday case closed-The Ferbette 23:36, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :We're not discussing that this episode is not about Phineas's birthday. We're discussing that there are too many birthdays already. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 03:08, March 1, 2011 (UTC) (Ahem) How many completely unrealistic coincidences happen on this show? A LOT!!!! I find the fact that roughly 10% of the main character's birthdays fall in summer very plausible compared to every thing else we've seen. Really. - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 05:41, March 1, 2011 (UTC :Yes, is this a running gag or something now? -I forgot how to do the signature thingy, Poptropica411- Run, Candace, Run gives us Grandma Hildegard's birthday. - You built a time machine... out of a phone booth? Dantheman007a 13:11, March 15, 2011 (UTC) With Candace's and Phineas' birthdays already shown, it's just a matter of time before they make an episode of Ferb's birthday. When said episode premieres, I'll bet Vanessa Doofenshmirtz will be involved in some way.Lord O' Darkness 02:27, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Official cast members There is a list of regular cast members. They appear in the credits whether their character is in a given episode or not. Lawrence Fletcher is not in every episode, but Richard O'Brien is in all the credits. All actors who are regular cast members are listed on the first two screens for the Voice Talents section. After that comes the guest stars for the episode(s). Alyson Stoner is amongst the regular cast members. If for some reason Isabella isn't in this episode, we will use our standard notation: designates a character that did not appear in this episode Until the episode airs, she needs to stay in the credits listing. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:28, March 15, 2011 (UTC) : Besides, who on earth would think that Isabella, of all people, would not be present for Phineas' birthday? Kangi 07:37, March 15, 2011 (UTC) : : I say we add a protection notice. Yeah, I'm a swimming suit. So what? [[User talk:The Klimpaloon|Wanna nang?]] 11:52, March 15, 2011 (UTC) : She WILL appear. Look at the picture. And as more proof, she's in the commercial for the episode. She's shown putting together random pieces of Phineas's quotes to make a video of Phineas saying that they (meaning him and Isabella) will be together forever. CandaceFan Anyone else find it creepy that I like Candace, who I'm 2 years older than? :Wow, you're slow. This advertisement didn't exist in public at the time this discussion/edit warring happened. And then, it was speculation. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 03:20, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I would like to thank the person that corrected my spelling error. I'd Rather be Flying, yours truly, Werl2 23:02, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Curious... Anyone else wondering why Phineas wanted a left-handed tool? Well...he does seem to be able to use both hands...but still... It's goth, not visigoth! 17:16, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, my little sister and I wondering about that too. The previous episodes aren't really consistent when it comes to whether he's left or right-handed though. In some he uses his left, but in others he doesn't. But, like Phineas said, "They're custom made for Danville sewer repair, but they have a thousand uses!" Knowing him, he'd probably want it just to figure out what exactly those thousand uses were. SingingCookie 20:06, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Kk. Thanks for your response. It's goth, not visigoth! 20:19, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Anyone know which episode was the source for the clip of their parents with red eyes? As far as we know it's not from any ''episode. It was more than likely just made for this one, you know, for a laugh. 15:33, June 10, 2011 (UTC) issabella clip Before Issabella's clip "we'll-be-together-forever-Issabella" start beneath it there are frames from older episodes. Could someone recognize and add the episodes they came from? I'd do it myself but I lack time for it right now.TAWE 15:07, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Flanch or flange Google shows ~58,000 hits for ''flanch and ~60,000,000 hits for flange. I'm not sure why people think that Phineas would choose such an obscure variant of a very common word. Makes me want to strike someone myself on the left side of the cerebellum with a flanch tuner. Buggum | (Talk) 14:35, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Credits clips Could someone help figure out the clips used during the credits? I figured out a bunch but there's still a good number unknown. SunBeater3K=talk= 04:23, February 14, 2013 (UTC)